tres_bestiasfandomcom_de-20200214-history
DddaThe battle at dusk
We waited in the midst of the dark mountain. The sun was setting as the sky glowed a fiery orange. My paws felt rough against the stone mountains. Bellow us was a steep valley. Luckily the rocky path leading down as quick and easy. The best part is that there was layers and layers of stone obscuring us from view. This was the perfect spot for an ambush. That was the plan. The Breeze clan was just about to make it's way through. However, they were in for a little surprise when the Hurricane clan comes through. My name is Sunstar. I am the leader of the fierce Hurricane clan. This territory is ours, and we'll protect it to our deaths. Any rival clan passing through our home is subject to our wrath. This is how the Hurricane clan runs. As my grayish blue eyes scoped the valley, my father stood by my side. He was fed up with me in a few ways. The old way he ran things is over, and the new, brutal generation runs this clan. His name is Smokeclaw. He comes from a much more civilized generation, but in these mountains, only the strong survive. He didn't quite agree with my methods of running things. As I was watching for the breeze clan, he said to me, "Daughter of mine? Must this violence continue?" I stomped my paw in anger and shouted, "You should know all to well the dangers of outsiders, particularly the Breeze clan" "I know, but an ambush?" "Get them before they get us. It's just common sense" "Do you know what happened the last time?" "I don't wanna talk about it" "We lost 20 of ours because of your ambush attempt" "And we took 50 of theirs, what's the problem. It's war, people die" "But it was an unnecessary conflict" "So what? Should we just stay on the defensive forever? Wait for them to attack us before we strike?" "That's not what I am saying. I am telling you not to jump into conflict so easily" "Well I seize the moment, when the moment comes to me. And right now, we're going to search and destroy. And if you excuse me, we're on the look out, and keep your head down. I don't want them to spot us" He did not say a word. He merely walked away, shaking his head in disappointment. I didn't bother. I knew what we were going to do. We could probably wipe out all of these cats. The time was perfect; perfect hiding spot, perfect time of day, and perfect view of the enemy. We waited as the wind blew dust on our fur. We watched the sun dip down bellow the horizon as night fell upon us. The night sky lit up the ground. The full moons light pierced through the clouds, and the star shined more brightly than I had seen in a long time. The stars beauty was ironic, for such a night that was destined to be filled with bloodshed. Finally, I say them passing through. There were many of them, but we had the element of surprise. I rallied all of my warrior cats and we proceeded to make our way down the mountain. The plan was to hide behind the stone barrier and attack from behind. We crouched down low as not to be spotted, and got into position. Opposite of us, was another group of Hurricane clan cats who also waited for my signal. We were planning to surround them and attack from all sides. We could easily take out half of them before they're ready to even fight back. We were at ground level, hiding behind huge mounds of boulders. I was leading the pack, and ready to pounce at the right time. I waited until we were right behind them, to charge. Once I pounced, every tom and she-cat was ready for action. We brutally jumped upon any cat we saw. We were blanketed by the inky darkness of the night. I sunk my teeth into the necks of one of them. Their blood tasted like vengeance. From both sides we mounted a full on assault on them, till the sandy desert ground was soaked in their blood. They did fight back after they noticed us. From the corner of my eyes I saw much carnage. My cats began clawing and swatting at all of them. The violence was so fast pace that it all seemed like a blur. All I could focus on were the ones right in from of me. I can still recall the feeling of every bite, and every slash I made. As the bodies pilled up, I could tell their numbers were dwindling. When the Hurricane clan trains, we train 2 on 1. We prepare our warriors for battle against great numbers. Every time I glanced over, I saw our warriors slashing at hoards of them. There were probably two of them for every one of us, but we were more than prepared. We were quick and nimble as well as strong. We fight using our great speed as an advantage. The training I had under my fathers, and the training I passed upon my soldiers had taken precedence in our mind. I would hop back and forth avoiding them, only to pounce at them one by one. The breeze clan was foolish. When they attempted to take down one of ours, they'd only get slashed up by the cat next to them. Their inability to match our great agility was ultimately their downfall. We did lose a few cats, but they lost many, many more. Our superior skills and my planning had guaranteed victory. However, it was not a fight to the death. After there were only about ten of them left, they surrendered. They threw themselves upon the ground and bowed before us. I stood over them, deciding what to do. "Please, stop, we surrender", is what one of them said to me. I felt like a goddess at that moment. They were bowing before me as their fate was in my paws. My warriors were there too, waiting for my move. I thought about the toms and she-cats we lost today. I also thought about the 20 we lost in our last raid. That anger fueled my decisions. "Give them no quarter", is what I said. I saw my warriors ready to pounce. Their eyes held excitement as they prepared to pounce upon them. Until my father ran to us shouting, "No quarter? What is the meaning of this?" "We can't afford to let them live father, you understand right" "Yes I do, I also understand what this is... nothing but fear" "Fear? Well you're right. I am afraid. I'm afraid of losing any more of my brothers and sisters. I'm afraid of losing our home to these swine. What's so wrong with that?" "Nothing, don't allow fear to cloud your judgement" "I'm not using fear, I'm using logic. If we imprison them, they may escape, if we let them go, they'll be back" "But killing your surrendering adversaries is not the way of the Hurricane clan" "It is now. Your outdated principles are done with old man" "I beseech you. Do not kill them. It will solve nothing. Only cowards kill the defenseless" "This is an age of logic now. Your traditions are dead" "You're just like your mother" "What was that? How dare you compare me to that vile creature who wanted me dead when I was just a kitten" "She wanted you dead because you were an inconvenience to her. Just like you want to kill these surrendering warriors because you find imprisoning them to be an inconvenience to you" "But they are the enemy. They aren't cats, they aren't even vermin. They're beneath even the insects that crawl upon the ground" "All of us, and them are cats. Think this through? Do you want to be known as a merciless tyrant? One who kills with no regard? If so, then you're no different than how she was" His words rung true to me. I am not like my mother. I am Sunstar, a wise and compassionate ruler. As my warriors encircled them I shouted, "Stand down. We're taking them, make sure you interrogate them using any means your little imagination can come up with" "Ooh, this will be fun", blurted one of my warriors. They shouted "lets go", as they took them back to our camps. We had a nice stone prison waiting for them, until they felt like talking. "There, happy now", I said to my father. "Yes, I'm very proud of you Sunstar. A true warrior fights, not only with his or her strength, but with compassion, with humility. You see, the way of the warrior is..." "Give it a rest pops" He paused for a moment, and smiled. We all headed on back home, ready to celebrate our victory over the invading clan. Kategorie:Kapitel